Sneaky Love
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: My 2nd Hakkai/Yaone fic. Also, my first POV Fic. My improved version of Romeo and Juliet. Please R&R!!!


**Sneaky Love **

**By Tenpo Gensui**

Author's note: The following story will be my second Saiyuki fic. This will be also my second Hakkai/Yaone fic. Hope you like it 

                        Guys. Oh! I forgot, I don't have any idea what kind of plot will I make so I just decided to use Shakespeare's Romeo 

                         And Juliet. Please criticize me for using this very nice and quite annoying plot. This will also be my first POV fic.

Disclaimer: The characters that will be mentioned in this story are actually not my property. 

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF THE LONG WAITED END 

~~~Hajime~~~

The Sanzos and the Kougaijis have been worst of enemies and rivals. The Kougaijis really want to steal Genjo's Evil Sutra for the ressurection of his mother. That's how their fight started. But, one thing they didn't actually know that there were two people who are in love with each other. The two groups actually didn't know that they were now totally developed with each other for a long time. 

Hakkai POV

I was walking around a small nearby town with Hakuryu. The place where we decided to stop by for the day. Then I saw Goku who was happily eating buns in an expensive restaurant together with Sanzo and Gojyo. Sanzo who was still reading newspapers was very annoyed because of Goku's style of eating. Because of that, Sanzo was now mad again and slapped his paper fan on Goku's head in public. I smiled at them seeing that they don't have any more problems to deal with. Then, I saw Gojyo who was still in a winning streak in playing gambling. Still, he is doing his usual habit when he was at that kind of place, flirting with other women. I still also remember when I first met Gojyo. I don't actually know why did I always win when I play with him on a card game. Speaking of girls, I still remember Yaone's very warm smile when we first met. But unfortunately, we were enemies and we could do nothing about that situation. Every time I see her, it reminds me of Kana, my fiancé. But she died because of youkais and that is also the reason why I'm also become that. Now, I should forget the past and face the future happily. I continued walking and left them. I smiled and greeted to all of the people who are passing me. I'm also glad that they also smiled back at me. Suddenly, I bumped someone. It was Yaone, who was also shopping there. I saw the bags that she dropped because of bumping on to me. I reached my hand there and suddenly I felt something very soft and warm hands. It was hers. I blushed and I also noticed that she also blushed.

"Yaone-san, here… let me help you. Gomen ne for not noticing you easily." I smiled at her and apologizing because of my carelessness.

"Ie, ie it's alright. I'm the one who should thank you for helping me back." She also smiled back to me. A very warm smile that made my heart beat faster. I finally saw again the woman whim I love so much until now. But, I don't want to tell to others that she is here. I'm afraid that Sanzo and the others would treat her badly. But for me, I don't mind that. I ordered Hakuryu to change into a jeep and helped Yaone to put her luggage over Hakuryu. I drove her to an inn where she would stay for a night. Actually she told me that her fellow groupmates are not there. She was just all-alone by herself. Then I was slightly had the courage to ask her for a date.

"Yaone, I was just wondering, will you be busy tonight?" I asked her in a very shy manner.

"Of course not. By the way, why did you ask me? Is there something wrong?" She smiled to me and I was surprised when she held my hand to mine.  She smiled again to me. In return, I also smiled back to her. Then I was surprised again when she all knew that I was inviting her for a dinner. Minutes later, we arrived in an inn. I helped her again in bringing down the things that she bought while she was shopping. Then, I asked her directly about what I planned for the night.

"Yaone would you come with me for a dinner tonight?" I finally asked her about that.

"I knew that you would ask that. Of course I'll come." She smiled again and kissed me on the cheek. I knew all along that she would be approving my invitation so I waved at her and said goodbye to her. I just decided that we decided to meet at seven o'clock in the evening at the town square near the restaurant I chose to eat later on. On my way back, I saw Goku who was walking and holding Sanzo's credit card, deciding on which food to buy. He was happily singing like a kid. I walked closer and asked him about Sanzo and Gojyo. He told me Sanzo is now resting on the inn and while Gojyo, he is still flirting with other girls. I left my friend and went back to the inn where I should prepare for later.

Yaone POV

I'm very glad that he also has feelings on me. I think I should wear my best clothes to look nice to his appeal. I shouldn't forget to don't remove my bracelet (it was actually her demon controlling device). The townspeople might chase after me. I actually don't want to cause trouble in this town because of me. Anyway, I can't wait until evening. I hope that Kougaiji-sama shouldn't know what would I plan to do later. He just knew that I'm going for a temporary vacation because I'm actually being bored at Kougaiji-sama's place. I looked at the clock. I saw that it was already six o'clock in the afternoon! I should take a bath now and get ready to prepare for later. I took a bath and wore my favorite blouse and jeans. (OK,OK! I'm not good at women's outfits! It's because I'm a male and not a female understood!) Then, near the bed I put out my secret picture. It was Hakkai and I. I kissed him in the picture. Still remembering the past but with my group and his' group are best of enemies and rivals. I wish there should be a way to stop it and it should be quickly. I can't stand the thing that Hakkai and me are always secretly meeting. Anyway, better get going and I don't want Hakkai to be waiting.

Hakkai POV

I looked at myself at the mirror and noticed that how lucky I am to be so handsome. But I don't like to brag that to others. Meanwhile, while I was combing my hair Sanzo was there, looking outside the window and still smoking. Then afterwards, he asked me where would I go. He was quite curious why I was wearing a semi-formal dress. I made an excuse to him saying that I'll go to Kanna's grave and I'm just going to visit it. But, he was just too smart and noticed that it was already evening to go to a graveyard to visit someone who you love. 

"Is there any wrong with that?" I objected his statement. It was my life. I don't want others to control it. Actually, that was most thing that I hated most. 

"No nothing, just take care it was already dark. The youkais should get ready for you." (in Tagalog if translated, Ingat sila!) I know Genjo Sanzo was just worried at me. Anyway, I better get going. I don't want Yaone to keep waiting and besides it's quite embarrassing for a man to be late in an appointment. While I was walking outside I saw Gojyo who was quite happy. I think he won again in gambling. He was also happy because of a very beautiful woman who was very beautiful has a crush on him but unfortunately; he basted it knowing that there is no time for love on a journey. But I was also glad for him on his decision. I called Hakuryu and immediately changed into a jeep. I drove fast in order to be in time. 

At the town square~~~

I was really glad that she was also just on time when I saw her passing around at that area. I let myself be noticed by her. She waved her hands when he saw me and I replied with a smile. Kami-sama, I'm now right in front of a very beautiful woman whom I also loved. Then afterwards, I held her hand gently and I told him to go now. I don't want our special time will be worthlessly wasted. While we were walking, I suddenly felt her very soft arm on my waste. I kissed her on the cheek and she reacted by moving and smiling at me.

" Oh Hakkai, how nice. You even brought me here on an expensive restaurant. Ho w thoughtful of you!" She was quite amazed when we arrived there. We entered the restaurant and I saw Yaone blushed because almost all of the few people in there are looking at us. I just smiled thinking that we were the best couple that went there. Then I also blushed when I felt her face buried in my body. Seems to be embarrassed. Then we heard a very sweet music, a music that relaxed and eased my nerves and made my heart to be in love. Somehow, she also felt the feelings that I felt and that removed her shyness. I pulled a chair for her and she sat down gently. 

"After you." I said to her and I also seated afterwards.

"So, what do you prefer to eat?" I told her what to eat. I called the waiter and ordered some food.

  "It's your decision. It's okay for me you know." She just let me decide. Then while we we're waiting for the food, we just talked about some certain topics. She just laughed when I talked about some of my happy experiences in my life. I don't want to talk about Kana. I think she will be mad when she knows that I had a fiancé. 

"You know Hakkai, you really have a sense of humor. That's also a thing while I like you." She just laughed very gently. 

"Well thanks for the compliment." I also laughed but not too loud. It's quite embarrassing to laugh in a very slunk manner.

"No Hakkai, actually I should be the one to thank you for bringing me here." Yaone said in a very shy manner. I don't mind the thing that I did and I held her hands. Squeezing it softly and feeling the warmness of it. 

"Don't mention it. I should also be the one to thank you for coming." I replied to her. I almost forgot about Sanzo and the others. I was just also thinking what are they doing. I hope that they're not suspecting what I am doing now today. 

At Sanzo's Inn~~~

"Where could be Hakkai now! I think he should be in here by now!" Gojyo was quite mad and also worried about Hakkai. Knowing that it was already ten o'clock in the evening. He just decided to go out again to the casino to get rid of his angriness somehow. 

"Urusai. I'm not allowing you to go there." Sanzo aim his gun to Gojyo.

"Datte~Hey! What's the 

"I think there is something suspicious going around him. C'mon let's go!!" Sanzo ordered the erro kappa and saru.

"Sanzo, harai hatta! (I'm hungry)" Goku bottomless stomach suddenly grumbled again.

"**URUSAI BAKA SARU OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE NOW!!**" Sanzo puts out his huge paper fan and smacked it repeatedly to Goku. 

"Hai, hai!" Goku was quite weak but he didn't mind that. He puts out his Nyoi staff to serve as his support. Gojyo suddenly noticed his actions. Again, he started teasing and annoying his eighteen year-old friend.

"Oi, saru! Stop acting like that!" He smacked Goku's head with full force.

"Hey! Don't you see that I'm not joking! You know that I'm really hungry." He shouted back at him. 

"Ohhh, so desu ka!? (really!?)" Sanzo didn't believe him and aimed his gun to his friend. Goku was quite a child, so just cried while Gojyo drags him on the head.

Going back to Hakkai and Yaone~

Hakkai POV 

It was at least eleven in the evening when we were done eating. Yaone was very happy and she held my hands very tightly. I also returned my feelings to her by putting my right arm to her back. Moving myself even closer to her. She thanked me for that and I replied by kissing her on the lips. I saw her blushing like a red tomato. Knowing also that we were madly in love with each other. We decided to return to the town square because we knew that there are no more people who could be there at this time. Afterwards, while we were walking, we encountered youkais who were villain looking and madly stares at us. I know that they wouldn't match our abilities in fighting. I just smiled at them and because of that, they became angrier, which started or signaled them to attack. 

"Yaone, could you please let me take care of these people or I mean demons?" I asked permission to the woman beside me. She just nodded her head and decided to cheer me up.

As for a nice match, I didn't use my energy powers. I just use my bare fists in fighting. Aside from bragging, I know that they don't have a chance of winning against from me. They started to attack but I dodged all of it. All of them are very slow. Slow like turtles. After a few seconds, I became impatient and finished it with a single energy beam, which wiped out all of the youkais.

Yaone POV

It was really attractive seeing him fight very gracefully. He didn't have a hard time fighting those miserable and rude demons. Because of that I still remember the first day we fight on a restaurant in which he didn't take me very seriously. No, I should forget the past and remembering today. He is still smiling even when he was fighting. That's one thing why I was attracted to him. After the fight, he went to me and smiled knowing that there is nothing to worry about when he is there. I wiped his sweat from his head, showing that I still care for him even though our ikkous are worst of rivals. Then afterwards, we both expected the unexpected. It was Kougaiji-sama, Lirin-sama, and Dokugakuji. I think they tracked us by hearing the noise during the fight. I didn't expect that all of them would be here. 

"Oi Yaone, why are you with him! You know that he is our enemy." Kogaiji shouted at me. I was scared and might be punished because of what I have done. But, I just can't simply let go of the man whom I really love the most. Afterwards, they just decided to fight Hakkai but a suddenly, a shot of a gun was heard suddenly out of nowhere. It was the Sanzo-ikkou who was also there. But they were watching at us all along. 

"So, all of us are now here! Shall we start a fight?" It was Gojyo who was standing beside the tree.

"Yeah! Shall we begin now? My arms are all telling me to start now!" Goku introduced himself there, sitting on the branch of the tree. 

"Yeah, but before that, you look really nice sitting there. A monkey on a tree." Sanzo teased him. I saw Hakkai smiled at them. Making their entrance a bit funny. Because of them, I slowly move afar of Hakkai. I don't want it to be easily noticed. 

Hakkai POV

I saw Kougaiji started to attack Goku. He knew that he was quite strong for him. Ever since he defeated the infamous Homura-taishi. Goku just easily avoided all of his attacks while Sanzo was recklessly firing his gun all over the area. Lirin was too quick to move but Sanzo could easily see her moves. Lirin kicked him on the face but that maked Sanzo pissed off. Gojyo lets out his Shaku-jou (now I finally know its name.) to start attacking his older youkai brother. The both of them didn't mind who are they facing. Brother to brother, I think this time now is very different. Brothers now are now enemies. I think it's all because of the circumstances that we are on. I glanced back at her she looked very pale. I think she really doesn't want any trouble especially when she is the cause of it. I just held her hands to comfort her but her face became more sad and nervous the suddenly…

"Oi Hakkai! C'mon now! We should go now! What the hell are you two doing in the middle of the fight? And lastly, you're not supposed to be friends or lovers! " Gojyo shouted to me. Easily noticed what did I do to her. Suddenly I saw Sanzo running to me. In a very quick way, he grabbed my hands and separated me from Yaone. I knew this incident would be happened. I also heard her voice screaming very loudly when Dokugakuji carried her. 

"Ahhhhh, onegai! Help me! Hakkai!" Yaone called me calling for help. I felt very sad because Sanzo was there and I could do nothing. I fight back against Sanzo and started to run towards her. But suddenly Gojyo was there and he punched me on the stomach. I felt unconscious, now I even don't have the strength to stand and even unable to speak. "Sorry Hakkai… but its your own fault why this is happening today…" Gojyo apologizing even though he did something to me. Perhaps he's right, it's all my fault why this situation happen. But I can't leave Yaone… the only person who brought and revived the word  'love' in my heart. 

"I guess we should leave now Kougaiji… we have some business to argue about with Hakkai." Sanzo said.

"You're right! Same here with Yaone. But next time we'll meet, you're all dead!" Kougaiji threathened the Sanzo ikkou.

"Oh really! Could you please promise that and bring some food because I'M HUNGRY!!!" Goku suddenly became hungry again.

"**URUSAI BAKA SARU!**" Sanzo lets out his huge paper fan and smacked Goku, making him unconscious. Sanzo just dragged him while Gojyo was carrying Hakkai. 

The two groups are now making the situations worst. What would happen two the couple now that the ikkous are now really mad at each other? Will the both of them have the chnce to meet again? Even I, don't know (Just Joking. I don't want to tell the big spoiler.).

Now guys, how's my second Hakkai/Yaone fic? Please read and review to know if I will update it or not. Actually, I'm planning the chapter 2 of it. Uhhhh… another thing I want to know who my fellow Filipinos here in fanfiction.net? last but not the least… **I beg you to read and review! Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
